In surgical procedures, access ports and retractors are often used to provide access to a surgical site. In minimally invasive surgical (MIS) procedures, for example, in spinal surgery, access ports may be used to provide direct and unobstructed access to the surgical site. By way of example, one or more screws may be delivered through the access port to secure a spinal fixation device. The access port is typically rigid to aid insertion of the screws, allow for fixation and attachment to a table arm, to provide for soft tissue distraction, or other similar functions. The rigid access ports, however, can restrict or prohibit insertion of the screws or other surgical devices or instruments if the insertion path extends beyond the working area of the rigid access port. Thus, rigid access ports may not be able to accommodate an angled trajectory and/or a long length of the screws, for example.
Retractors or retractor systems are also used in a variety of different surgical procedures to provide an opening through which an operator may access the surgical site. In spinal surgeries, for example, a retractor may be used to provide the surgeon with improved access to the patient's spine. The opening created by the retractor may, for example, enable the surgeon to insert surgical instruments, devices, and the like into the body and improve visualization of the surgical site. The retractor may include blades, which may be inserted into an incision and then retracted to displace the tissue surrounding the incision down to the surgical site. Typical retractors, however, may be difficult to advance or insert into the soft tissue or may damage the surrounding tissue.